Evolucionando!
by majox
Summary: Raven ha estado perdiendo el control de sus emociones, lo que la ha llevado a pensar que quizas sea tiempo de renunciar al equipo, pero en unas extrañas circuntancias, un villano inesperado le enseñara ciertas cosas que debera tomar en cuenta... Rdx/Rv/Rb
1. Chapter 1

_**Evolucionando**_

_**Raven POV**_

No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, no tenia ganas de nada, llevaba mas de dos semanas sin salir de mi habitación y los titanes ya se habían dado por vencidos con sus intentos de animarme, pero lamentablemente ya no lo lograran, estoy desanimada simplemente porque todo va llegando a su fin, mi vida como titán esta a punto de terminar, he decidido que al salir de esta habitación renunciare, ya no hay marcha atrás, por más que pienso que puedo darme otra oportunidad como heroína, me doy cuenta que es imposible, muchos años han pasado desde que me uní a este grupo, y sin dudar se que han sido años maravillosos, diferentes… pero hemos evolucionados, buenas noticias para todos menos para mi.

Cyborg se ha mejorado a si mismo, la nueva tecnología le ha otorgado mas trucos, mas velocidad, mas poder y energía, se siente como juguete nuevo, y no se pierde ninguna batalla para probar sus nuevas piezas e inventos.

ChicoBestia ha crecido, esta mas fuerte y ágil que antes, y aunque no lo crean ha madurado, bueno, un poco, pero por lo menos se sabe mejores chistes.

Starfire pareciera que con los años en la tierra no aprende nada, sigue con la misma inocencia que cuando llego, aunque quizás esa sea una de sus mejores virtudes, hace unos meses se fue a su planeta para solucionar unos cuantos problemas "reales", fue duro acostumbrarnos a su ausencia aunque solo fue temporalmente. Volvió hace unos dos, y realmente nos sorprendió, estando en su planeta adquirió nuevos poderes, y nos informo que regresaba para nunca más volver a amaran, lo que nos alegro a todos.

También esta Robin**,** que ahora le gusta que lo llamen Nightwing, su traje cambio totalmente, ahora era tan negro como su cabello que a su vez era casi tan largo como el mió, además de eso, había perfeccionado muchas de sus técnicas, ya no tenia mucho que envidiarle a su mentor, había dejado atrás su disfraz de ayudante para convertirse en un verdadero héroe, ese siempre fue su destino, no como yo, la menor y ultima titán en la lista.

Raven**,** también he cambiado, pero a diferencia de los demás mis cambios no son motivos de alegría, no crecí mucho como en el caso de Chico Bestia, y aunque mis poderes si se han comportado extraño, nunca le di gran importancia, mis problemas surgían de mas adentro.

Toda mi vida anduve sola, para mi los monjes de Azarath no eran más que figuras, ejemplos, pero nunca nos compenetramos, ellos estaban ahí para que aprendiera a controlar mis emociones, pero se les olvido un detalle, cuando se anda sola, no hay muchas emociones que ocultar, no hay nada mas que soledad, y es por eso que hora estoy en tantos aprietos.

Ya tengo varios años como titán, viviendo con mis amigos y compartiendo muchas nuevas emociones y por mas que intento esquivarlas las disfruto clandestinamente, pensé que no estaba mal, hasta hace dos semanas, que descubrí que había sido mi mayor error.

Habíamos llegado al centro de la ciudad, donde según una información nos esperaba Slade, el villano mas insistente que conozco, la batalla estaba complicada, no sé como hace Slade para sacar tantos trucos nuevos y eficientes, pero no iba a lograr en una batalla lo que le habíamos impedido en tantos años, nuestra derrota.

El problema surgió cuando no me di cuenta en que momento quedamos Slade y yo solos, frente a frente. Intente localizar al resto de mis compañeros, pero no los veía.

**¿No te rinde Slade? —** le pregunte en un tono monótono, escondiendo cualquier tipo de emoción en mi voz.

**Siempre que haya una oportunidad, yo estaré ahí para arruinarles la existencia mi querida niña — **respondió mientras caminaba hacia mi, yo sin dudar le arroje unos escombros que tenia cerca, pero el los esquivo sin problemas.

**¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —** me pregunto mientras se enderezaba y seguía su camino hacia mi.

**No querrás probarme Slade, quédate donde estas por tu bien — **Le dije tratando de sonar tranquila, me preocupaba la ubicación del resto de los titanes, pero no iba a distraerme, el era muy astuto

**De acuerdo —** me dijo mientras paró en seco ** —** ** como no obedecer la petición de una dama, y de la futura destructora de la tierra, eres la mujer perfecta mi querida Raven, lo tienes todo… belleza, poder y maldad**

**¡Silencio! — **Le grite lanzándole unos cuantos escombros mas que lo golpearon directamente ** — Supera el tema de Trigón Slade, yo ya vencí la profecía.**

**Mi querida niña —** dijo entre risas mientras se ponía de pie como si nada lo hubiese golpeado ** — eres demasiado poderosa e inestable para vivir entre nosotros sin causar ninguna fatalidad, tu destino es destruir esta tierra, y con Trigón o sin él lo lograras —** me estaba comenzando a enfurecer.

**No lograras nada con tus palabras Slade, ya no vales nada, eres solo un insistente villano de cuarta — **Realmente estaba comenzando a enfadarme y no me gustaba para nada

**No te creas princesa del bien Raven, no lo eres… tu no deberías estar aquí, te estas creyendo el papel de humana y heroína… eso te traerá graves consecuencias a ti y a tus amigos —** comenzó a reír como loco, pareciera que últimamente estuviera perdiendo sus facultades mentales **— yo solo le ruego a los demonios poder verte destruir lo que intentas no amar, pero amas… ver como envías a tus amigos directamente al infierno.**

**¡Cállate Slade! — **Grite mientras energía comenzaba a fluir de mi y concentrarse en mis manos, me estaba dejando llevar, solo quería callarlo, no me importaba como, de repente escuche como su risa cesaba, abrí los ojos para buscarlo y acabar con el de una vez por todo, pero cuando lo encontré con la mirada, me sorprendió ver su rostro, el cual expresaba miedo y satisfacción a la vez

**¡Raven! — ** escuche a lo lejos, pero reconociendo de inmediato la voz de mi líder ** —** **ALTO** **—** gritaba pero no lo lograba ver, no lograba entender nada hasta que me enfoque en mis manos, había demasiado poder en ellas, sentía que me quemaba, jamás había llegado hasta ese punto, intente desvanecerlo pero no pude, mi mente pensaba algo y mi cuerpo actuaba distinto, mi interior decía detente pero las ordenes no llegaban al resto de mi ser.

De repente me parece ver como una figura se acercaba, volteo para ver a Nightwing corriendo hacia mí, supongo que para intentar detenerme, pero cuando estuvo a escasos metros se detuvo como si hubiese chocado con un pared imaginaria y grito de dolor, al parecer a esa distancia sentía el calor de mi hechizo. Mire hacia Slade que aun seguía con cara de desquiciado esperando su fin, mire alrededor; si lanzaba el poder Slade no iba a ser lo único destruido, el y media ciudad estarían acabados encontré la única solución, comencé a levitar lo mas alto que podía, mientras mas poder se concentraba en mis manos sin yo poder evitarlo.

Los gritos de los titanes cada segundo se hacían mas y mas lejanos, no podía entender lo que decían, pero seguro no era nada bueno, me estaba empezando a sentir agotada, mis manos no las sentía, de repente hubo un ardor que corrió desde mi interior hasta mis manos, para luego explotar y lanzar toda la concentración de energia negra hacia el cielo, por escasos segundos ninguna estrella fue visible en Jump City… de ahí no recuerdo nada mas… me mente quedo tan oscura como el cielo en ese momento…


	2. El ultimo deber

_**El ultimo deber**_

**Nightwing POV**

Nuevamente Raven me había rechazado la invitación para ir a comer pizza, últimamente estaba actuando muy extraño, y todo desde la última batalla con Slade, ese maldito siempre arruinando las cosas.

Aun recuerdo bien el final de la batalla, todos los titanes nos habíamos enfocado en Raven, quien concentraba un poder colosal en sus manos, un poder que parecía devastador

Intente gritarle para que se detuviera, pero era inútil… su poder crecía mas y mas, mientras Slade esperaba ansioso recibirlo, de repente Raven comenzó a levitar, ninguno de nosotros entendía lo que iba a hacer, hasta que tras un grito lanzo su hechizo al cielo, que en cuestión de segundos se oscureció por completo, y apenas vimos como Raven caía a gran velocidad desde las altura, siendo capturada por Starfire.

2 horas en la enfermería bastaron para que recuperara la conciencia, intente hacerle preguntas pero al parecer ni ella sabia las respuestas, nos comento que no quería participar más en batallas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y que por favor no la molestáramos, que necesitaba descansar y pensar. Así lleva más de dos semanas, ni siquiera sale de su habitación, realmente me ha preocupado pero se me es imposible conversar con ella, lo único que me confirma su ubicación es el rastreador, porque ella no da señales de vida.

**Raven POV**

Lo había decidido, tenía que renunciar lo más pronto posible, antes que fuera demasiado tarde, tenía miedo de tener que enfrentarlos sin poseer alguna razón que justificara mi partida, pero debía hacerlo, era mi pago por ser demonio, ya la vida me había dado demasiado, un ser como yo no merecía la mitad de las cosas que tenia.

Comencé a arreglar las pocas cosas que aun no había guardado para marcharme, quería aprovechar que los titanes estaban en una batalla para dar una última vuelta por la torre, pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, el telecomunicador comenzó a sonar, eso solo quería decir que me necesitaban.

— **Raven, es Red x… Chico Bestia y Star ya están fuera de combate, te necesitamos —** dijo el líder con voz más suplicante que imperativa, y cortó la comunicación antes de que pudiera darle cualquier excusa, no quería ir, pero era mi deber como titán, quizás el ultimo deber…

_¿Red x?_ me parecía muy extraño, ya que hacía más de un año que él había desaparecido, pero no podía perder tiempo sacando conclusiones, era hora de actuar.

Aparecí en el lugar de la batalla, como raro, una fábrica abandonada, estas parecen abundar en esta ciudad, todo el lugar estaba oscuro, comencé a subir por unas escaleras semidestruidas, hasta que escuche el grito de Cyborg, en ese momento comencé acorrer, cuando llegue, la escena me dejo shockeada, Starfire y Chico Bestia inconscientes y amarrados por una X roja gigante, Cyborg en el piso desarmado, y Nightwing luchando cara a cara con Red x, parecía cansado, en un instante el villano lo había nockeado estaba a punto de liquidarlo, pero yo no podía permitirlo, no a Nitghwing… no a mi Robin

— **NOOOOOOOOOOO!—** Había pasado nuevamente, un poder sin control comenzó a salir de mi cuerpo, y nos envolvió a X y a mí en una esfera negra imponente, sabía que seguramente Nightwing gritaba mi nombre, pero nada fuera de la esfera era audible para nosotros.

— **Bonito truco bruja — ** Me dijo ladrón mientras observaba a su alrededor **— pero no me gustan los espacios pequeños — ** con una mano presiono el botón de su cinturón que lo teletransportaría fuera, pero no funciono.

Unas garras de energía negra salieron de las paredes de la esfera y lo tomaron del cuello, yo intentaba detenerlo todo, pero me era tan difícil, sabía lo que iba a pasar, todo iba a explotar, y Red x sin duda moriría… pero no lo iba a permitir, lo primero que hice fue desaparecer, irme lejos de ese lugar llevándome a Red x y a mi poder conmigo, dejando al resto de los titanes atónitos, pero por lo menos había reducido el número de víctimas si las cosas salían mal.

Con todo mi esfuerzo logre soltar al chico que cayó tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aire. El me miraba, sabía que temía aunque no podía ver su rostro, desesperado intento golpear las paredes pero no sirvió de nada **— Sácame de aquí — ** me dijo con voz temblorosa, a lo que yo asentí.

— **Solo hay una forma de acabar con esto — ** el me miraba en silencio** — Golpéame — **le dije, el parecía no entender mis palabra.

— **¿Crees que soy un idiota? — ** Me pregunto **– seguro si me acerco a ti me matas –** en realidad era difícil de entender.

— **No hay tiempo, yo no soy la que controla esto, puedo detenerlo un poco, pero no desvanecerlo, aprovecha y golpéame para que todo termine… yo no te detendré… mátame si quieres… así todo acabara…—**

**Red X POV**

Esto no lo podía creer, un titán pidiéndome que lo mate, era el sueño de cualquier villano, de cualquiera menos el mío, yo soy un simple ladrón, no un acecino, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que me matara a mi.

Me acerque con la idea de obedecer sus peticiones, estaba a centímetros de ella, esperando que todo fuera una trampa y que intentara atacarme, pero no paso nada, ella seguía ahí parda en la esquina de esta esfera que nos envolvía, haciendo mucho esfuerzo por detener el hechizo. Hice caso omiso a su dolor, la comencé a atacar, mi cinturón era inútil dentro de su esfera, pero mis golpes eran certeros, un golpe tras otro sin titubear, veía dolor en su rostro, pero no me importaba, me estaba dejando llevar por la adrenalina, hasta que tras lanzar una patada a su cabeza, ella perdió el conocimiento, el poder que nos envolvía se desvaneció, y comenzamos a caer de unos 5 metros de altura.

Con una de mis maniobras logre esquivar la caída, pero ella cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, me di cuenta que no estábamos en el mismo lugar, al perecer estábamos en una obra en construcción, el lugar parecía desértico, me acerque a ella aun confundido por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, al parecer le había causado mucho daño, su capa estaba destruida, su cuerpo lleno de golpes y sangre… pero aun respiraba. De repente comenzó a abrir los ojos, y me miro profundamente…

— **Termina de matarme — ** Me dijo con una voz monótona, los titanes no paraban de sorprenderme

— **Lo siento, pero no soy un acecino — **Su mirada cambio, ahora era triste, tenía unos ojos muy hermosos y profundos, nunca la había visto tan desprotegida, poco a poco volvió a perder la conciencia… en ese momento me olvida hasta de que era una titán… y yo un ladrón…


End file.
